Random Gaming
Random Gaming is the name given to a playlist on the Cow Chop Channel that consists of new games, gameplay that lasts one episode or gameplay that cannot be categorized into any other series. Note: The following episodes are mini-series on the channel and don't last for an extensive amount of time. Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes * Featured: James, Aleks, Brett, Dex Overwatch * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor, Brett, Asher, Lindsey Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games * Featured: James, Aleks Jackbox Party Pack * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor, Joe, Aron, Brett Death Stair * Featured: James, Aleks, Joe, Trevor Watch Ya' Mouth * Featured: James, Aleks, Joe, Trevor, Asher Party Panic * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor, Aron Youtubers Life * Featured: James, Aleks Lovers In A Dangerous Spacetime * Featured: James, Aleks Spelunky * Featured: James, Aleks Super Mario Bros. U * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor 1-2-Switch * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor SnipperClips * Featured: James, Aleks, Lindsey God Hates Charades * Featured: James, Aleks, Joe, Trevor Skate 3 * Featured: James, Aleks Crawl * Featured: James, Aleks, Brett NBA Playgrounds * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor, Joe ARMS * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor, Joe Farming Simulator * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor, Joe Golf With Friends * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor Dream Daddy * Featured: James, Aleks Bigfoot * Featured: James, Aleks, Brett The Escapists 2 * Featured: James, Aleks Sonic Mania * Featured: James, Aleks Mario + Rabbids * Featured: James, Aleks Rock of Ages II * Featured: James, Aleks Stick Fight The Game * Featured: Aleks, James, Brett, Trevor Fortnite * Featured: James, Aleks, Brett, Trevor Monster Hunter World * Featured: Aleks, James, Brett, Trevor, Jakob Super Mario Odyssey * Featured: Aleks, Trevor, Brett Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege * Featured: James, Aleks, Brett, Trevor, Jakob Dead by Daylight *Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor, Brett Dragon Ball FighterZ * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor, Brett, Asher, Jakob Desolate * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor, Jakob Warhammer: Vermintide 2 * Featured: James, Aleks, Brett, Jakob Scribblenauts Showdown * Featured: James, Aleks, Brett, Asher Sponsored Videos These are videos that include Cow Chop Sponsors. Standalone Videos Videos where there are only one episode of the game. Trivia * When playing Battlefield 1, the Cow Chop crew were fighting against other members of the Let's Play family. * "Clickbait Titles" is the first Random Gaming episode outside of the Cow Chop house. It was filmed in James' House. * Some Random Gaming videos have been inspired by movies released around the time of upload. * "Cooperative Nightmare" is the first gameplay video filmed in The Barn. * SnipperClips is the longest lasting Random Gaming series. * "The Last Puzzle" was the final video filmed in The Barn. * "Yelling Maniacs" is the first gameplay video in the LA Office and the first mobile gameplay on the channel. * Dream Daddy is actually a game created by the Game Grumps, another Youtube channel that are friends of James and Aleks. Quotes * "As long as they stop breathing it's okay in my books" '- Trevor * "You dickhead! You went above and beyond and really fucked him!" '- Trevor'' * ''"I'm fuckin' Sonic dude. I'm the mascot that's been revitalized like 6 times" '- James * "It's like someone took a Q and bent it's dick directly in the middle, like the bomb did last time" '- Brett'' * ''"Fuck me, FUCK ME!!" '- Brett * "I'm from Texas, we wrangle up incest and shit" '- Brett'' * ''"Emotions? What are you, a fucking woman? Choose the mission you slag." '- Dex, to Brett * "How do they even log into the website? How do they READ the website?" '- Aleks '"They have braille on the screen as well" '- James'' * ''"Look at me...look at me...I'm the captain NOW!" '- Aleks * "I'm a burglar, man! I burglarize! It's what I do! It's what I do!" '- Aleks'' * ''"Yes...I cut you down like the pleb you are" '- James, to Aleks * "Holy shit, you made me into the ultimate utensil" '- James'' * ''"That was the best...that was the best slanted slice I've ever seen. Some people's eyes aren't even slanted in that way" '- James * "Two heads are better than one head, but not as good as getting head" '- Aleks'' * ''"Oh no!! This demon is fucking me in my pussy!" '- Trevor * "Trust me dude! Those hot dogs have quality content in them!" '- Trevor, to James'' * ''"You look like you're in the fucking special Olympics." '- Aleks, to James * "That's one good dick that I'm riding right now" '- Joe'' Translations ''At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are phrases in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. NOTE:'' Most of these are meant to not make any sense.' '''Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes' BOMB SQUAD | Episode 1 # Russian → English - "A bomb detachment in Bristol, UK once blew up a suspicious box containing leaflets about what to do if you found a suspicious package" # Norwegian → English - "Did you know that Keep Talking and no exploding was one of the first videos on Cow Chop? Fascinating! Did you also know that the game was written, programmed and designed exclusively by dogs? Wow!" FAILURE TO COMMUNICATE | Episode 2 # Lithuanian → English - "Rome is a distilled alcoholic beverage made from sugar cane by-products, such as molasses, or directly from cane juice, by fermentation and distillation. Distillate, a clear liquid, then usually matured in oak barrels." # Hawaiian → English - "The knee associated with the thigh with the thigh, and the articulations; one between femur and cancer, and some between femur and patella. It is because of the size of a friend's body." Overwatch COWCHOP vs FUNHAUS | Episode 1 # Croatian → English - "Adam was formerly married to a woman named Machinima. In his former marriage he would always praise his love for Machinima. The story that I love is still there and is waiting for the day for the peddles to fall and the day bloom in the love that was once." # Swahili → English - "I see Bruces Dick from here." OVERWATCH WORLD CUP | Episode 2 # Armenian → English - "One of the main complaints that Blizzard had with their unsuccessful MMO, Titanium, was that it just did not have any fun to actually play. Therefore, mantra for insomnia exhausted has been a primary fun gameplay. One of the effects of this decision of the absence of the ammo ammo. Who wants to run around and take ammo to their heroes? Seeing Blizzard found this boring, so you have to be exhausted with unlimited supply of insomnia." TOTAL MAYHEM | Episode 3 # Croatian → English - "The weight on the Moon is about 17% of what is on Earth. So if you weigh 200 pounds on Earth, you'll weigh 34 pounds on the Moon." PHARAH DUEL | Episode 4 # Mongolian → English - "The British pound was not divided into 100 cents like our dollar but the smallest part is called a coin, so today we call "penny." But more than one is called the "peninsula" of the British, and we call it "penny."" GIANT DRUNK MESS | Episode 5 # Filipino → English - "Caffeinated alcoholic beverage drinks can be dangerous because caffeine can mask the influence of alcohol and may lead to a person misinterpreting their actual level of intoxication." Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games FIFA GOALS | Episode 1 # Shona → English - "Mario and Peach were playing soccer basketball so friendly when Mario accidently stumbled and went to Peace. He has reached the top of it and then his heart skipped out of his bosom. He had peach Peach to get the wrong idea. He did not want to think little about him because he got to his head. She smiled and said, "you did not hurt Mario?" She replies, "Uhh, yes, Peach ... I ... She just lost me in the middle." She laughs and picks up kissing on the cheek. Mario's astonished would actually be something like him. I do not know where the story goes after this." # Welsh → English - "Sonic wants to go quickly. It's running fast, fast eating, quick poops. Literally doing everything fast. The same day he made his daily poop when accidentally pushed out a fasting way. The super quick projectile dirt out of the toilet launched to the space. He was going as fast as he flies directly into the moon's moon gravity. This somehow changes the gravity force of the moon and earth that now makes the ground spin the road opposite. Sonic so fast that his shit changed life as we know it was." BLAZING AHEAD | Episode 2 # Basque → English - '' | "One day Mario decided to find a pet yoshi. Yoshi was a beautiful lizard language super long. Mario found him and they took him home. Peach was away from vacation and came home without saying Mario. He also walked and shouted. Mario saw his pants off and Yoshi's penis was puzzled. What a crazy world we live''" # Turkish → English - "On her back, a woman twisted like a ball, a common gender on an arm with a man on top, her breasts pushed forward her knees and said she hit the corner of the couch." ALLIGATOR COMEBACK | Episode 3 # Japanese → English - "Mario versus Sonic. A century match. Regardless of victory in the ring, the audience will lose. This game sucks the ball." # Filipino → English - "Mario loves collecting coins. Have you ever wondered where he is storing all the coins? Well he hides it with his giant mustache of course." Jackbox Party Pack BASTION ROBOT INCEST | Episode 1 # French → English - "It was hard to find people with artistic abilities, but now they seem to be everything, everyone seems to have it." # Icelandic → English - "How to draw precise images on your phone with hot fingers, which already gives you a disadvantage of the game. I should probably use a carrot shredder to make my fingers thinner." HARAMBE'S DICK CHEESE | Episode 2 # Italian → English - "I am a professional porn artist. Most commonly mistaken for a porn star. I actually draw porn for the comics. In reality it is a very exciting job. My favorite part is the design of the head holes. It is incredible how much detail it is possible to include in a painting. I see the asshole like a good thing. Drawing naked people is my experience. What do you do for a living?" # Romanian → English - "There are cities in Europe, which are strictly nudist communities. It is very diverse and interesting compared to most places in the world. Some days you might see old saggy breasts hanging in the sight of the world. Or perhaps even old saggy man balls suspended in the wind." OFFENSIVE T-SHIRTS | Episode 3 # Spanish → English - "I bet you're wondering what the censored shirt was. It was the 2016 election results." # Serbian → English - "In the wild, giraffes almost never lie because of the susceptibility to predators. They usually sleep standing, sometimes sitting, and they are giving birth to standing. When the giraffe is asleep, they twist their necks and sleep for about five minutes in time, sleep no more than 30 minutes a day." CABBAGE CACTUS THING | Episode 4 # Armenian → English - "For some peoples, it is assumed that souls dingoes live in cacti. Other societies believe that Cacti has something to be afraid of and destroyed. Some people say that when the world is over, Cactus will be the only thing left to stand." # Maltese → English - "There are many types of shirts. T-shirts, dress shirts, sweatshirts, Polo Shirts, Blue, Green shirts, white shirts and so much more! But I believe that Trevor should wear no shirt." FINGER SACRIFICE | Episode 5 # Kyrgyz → English - "It can decode the secret code, then it may be an opportunity to win something you have (a) a. bsjbgjsgnwcnakhskdnzcnnwauhskjdna ''847659838475927341039128238123123"'' # Scottish Gaelic → English - "The murder and party words should not be used in one title. Murder is fun! This is a bad result and I will write to my state of producer about this!" MONEY MANAGEMENT | Episode 6 # Slovenian → English - "Money is the foundation for our society. That's what makes the world work! That's why I'm nothing. Not because I am an unproductive member of society, but because I fight the system! YEAH!" # Persian → English - "Answer trivia questions on hunting cues. If I also have enough to clear the message now you want to complete the full line" FAKIN' IT | Episode 7 # Hungarian → English - "Who was the easiest to say who was the faker? Who was the hardest?" ARTISTICALLY CHALLENGED DESIGNS | Episode 8 # Norwegian → English - "Are there any shirt designs that you liked? Let us know and we can make them for you. No, you're welcome to make your own shirts." WE FLIRT WITH EACH OTHER!? | Episode 9 # Latvian → English - "The Undertaker and John Cena are the only two Superstars who have arrived at the 30th Royal Rumble and have won. These victories also took place in 2007 and 2008." CREATIVE DIRTY DRAWINGS | Episode 10 # Swedish → English - "James is a true artist and he will seek vengeance for these dicks throughout the city. Talking about dicks, the dildo bracket window at our office just fell to the ground, randomly ... Probably a curse because of the city's contempt over dicks in the center" WORST OF THE WEB | Episode 11 # Dutch → English - "I just do not find you attractive anymore now that you've arrived." FIBBING FOR THE TRUTH | Episode 12 # Finnish → English - "The person who finds the most truths is honestly unexpected. This person is either very attentive or does not pay attention to these bad rumors!" Death Stair TOO MANY BALLS | Episode 1 # Zulu → English - "Did you know that pizza was first made by the baker Raffaele Esposito in Naples? His creation was soon popular, and Esposito was called pizza's visit to King Umberto and Queen Margherita-Italy in 1889." # Icelandic → English - "Death Star refers to one of several fictional mobile space stations and galaxies superweapons appear in the Star Wars science fiction series created by George Lucas. The First Death Star appeared to 87 miles (140 km) in diameter, or (to give an overview) a penny. 1/25 size of our moon and was the crew of an estimated 1.7 million soldiers and 400,000 Droids. The Second Death Star was significantly bigger and better than his predecessor. Both versions of this dwarf magnitude power plant were designed for massive capacity power projection, capable of destroying an entire planet with a single blast from its super lasers." THAT MINE PLACEMENT | Episode 2 # Swedish → English - "Want to know what sucks? Editing 4 separate povs and face cams while everyone talks over each other. And everyone I mean James." # Indonesian → English - "A moving object will keep moving unless something pushes or pulls on it. This statement is called Newton's first law of motion. Without gravity, satellites orbiting the Earth will go into space along a straight line. With gravity, it is pulled back to earth." Watch Ya' Mouth MY WIFE'S SAUSAGE VOMIT | Episode 1 # Spanish → English - "The spray was bad enough, any pain, crack, or cut that I had in my mouth or my lips would burn like hell. It was like a poison, I took a picture of it, I'm sure you'll soon see that in our hit series behind the scenes, but I screwed up." # Cebuano → English - "Cards are not bad, they're pretty good. But no one is important if you do not even say it in the first place. Your life depends on your teammate, or you're a person who wants to live with the sin of knowing that you're causing this pain for them. Or it is the man who did not inform it wrong. I'm not sure, a man who has a problem." BEWARE OF THE VODKA | Episode 2 # Spanish → English - "Unfortunately all four of them are entitled to drunk black out afterwards. The taste of alcohol set them in motion and they went into a frenzy to drink everything we had. They are still recovering from this day." # Arabic → English - "As Brett is the way to goodness in trivia and guessing games. It's cheating to have him on your team." EXTREMELY HOT AND SPICY | Episode 3 # Spanish → English - "This thing was very hot actually, although I do not have that great tolerance against hot and spicy shit." # Basque → English - "shit That got pretty far my nose, I will never forget that the pain is madness." PLAYING WITH NAIL POLISH POISON | Episode 4 # Kurdish → English - "Justin Bieber kisses many toys? How can Trevor know this?" # Cebuano → English - "Do not try this at home, children. These are trained professionals." PLAYING WITH NAIL POLISH POISON PART 2 | Episode 5 # Norwegian → English - "Part two is so disgusting and adorable at the same time. It's like watching a baby droll all over the chew toy." # Luxembourgish → English - "Again, children, try these are trained professionally so not at home!" Party Panic HAMMER DOWN | Episode 1 # Belarusian → English - "My mom always told me, "It's not a party if no one panicking." So, you're doing something wrong if you are setting up a party, and no one in dire need of emergency assistance." # Spanish → English - "Mini-games are fun and all, but they really are nothing compared to Mini-Guns. A mini-game can last around 30 seconds and achieve nothing to play. A Mini-Gun can tear through a cattle field in 30 seconds. What would you prefer to have?" QUALITY UPGRADE | Episode 2 # Spanish → English - "Massive multiplayer online and panic in terms of local browsers and games. Mini games race on the line" # Nyanja → English - "When you rejected the decision of something. Everything else gets a lot of denial. That's how your eyes are. For example: if you rejected the decision in 1920x1080 to 680x480, it would cry out with a 15-hour smell worse than ever before. Amazing!" Youtubers Life CLICKBAIT TITLES | Episode 1 # French → English - "We lost our precious cow coast house. Now we have to frolic for food under our couches and hope we can find some morsels. Please send help. I need two tons of cheese and a lemon cake." # Spanish → English - "The rice in the rice is not a meal that idiot. It is literally rice. What's wrong? I bet you eat this at home." EASY DIY RECIPES | Episode 2 # French → English - "No, it's not really the new headquarters. I do not like to be homeless, and miss this shitty, musty, smelly but hot house. In the end, the cat made us stronger. Thank you for that, pussy." # Spanish → English - "Smoke weed everyday. I just wanted to see how to say that in Spanish, since we are moving so close to the border." CONQUISTADOR HORCHATA | Episode 3 # Czech → English - "I would like you to keep your hamburger inside me, please. Just let it slip. I'm a hamburger fan. Cheeseburgers are my favorite, especially with tomatoes and onions and salad for them too. Who else wants to show burgers inside of herself?" # Polish → English - "Do not you dare stick to a pencil that penis hole inside me. It burns so bad, and I really do not like it when the oils from my penis lubricate the hole of the penis and allow you to move the pencil easier. It really makes me feel good and I have an orgasm so hard. Honey, yes." Lovers In A Dangerous Spacetime COOPERATIVE NIGHTMARE | Episode 1 # Polish → English - "We are in the barn. We play video games in the barn. Is not this an American dream? I can think of nothing better. Maybe except for pistachios." # Japanese → English - "It's time for everyone to slang now We got a real jam Welcome to Space Jam Your opportunity to do your dance with a space jam All right Well, welcome to slum and jam" If you want to jam, I will hit it" SPACE PIRATES | Episode 2 # Maltese → English - "Will they be able to keep those fresh new upgrades on the ship? You're gonna have to wait for the next episode to find out!" # Vietnamese → English - "Is it possible for a bee to throw a flame emanating from their mouth? In space, anything is possible." URSA MAJOR DOS | Episode 3 # Arabic → English - "Wave your hands in the air if you feel okay We're gonna take it in overtime Welcome to Jam Space Here is your chance, you dance in your Space Jam OK" 2. Chinese → English - "Rabbits are actually aquatic animals. Not many people know. They can swim underwater for up to 45mph at unlimited hours. To some extent, they are very comparable dolphins" THE STINKY ZONE | Episode 4 # Western Frisian → English - "Big Red Gum has a tasty gourmet taste. I want something now, too bad we are still homeless." # Slovenian → English - "Iron Manure Bug is a terrible enemy. It has sharp pointed tips all over its head. The end of the ass is relatively easy to defeat, but make sure you have the right shield (those with sharp tips) and that they will get the stinking son of the dog to turn around and show you it's a fleshy ass." Spelunky DOGGY SACRIFICE | Episode 1 # Sundanese → English - "It actually took them over 20 minutes to finally be logged in to Aleks' and start playing. The most excruciating things I have ever watched in my entire life." # Latin → English - "Spelunker the greatest job in the world. Without them would not be a planetary plot of Indiana Jones. It would be in the streets, he rolled about Boulders Neither doth any man would be safe. If you want to keep your safe from the danger of stone, even in this night, and I will answer" ANGRY SHOPKEEP | Episode 2 # Hindi → English - "When dogs bark, it is actually a sign that they want to go spelunking. The little known fact is, dogs have actually been for thousands of years and are at the forefront of innovation about spelunking spelunking. Without dogs, we would not even know of spelunking the word. My great-grandfather was actually a spelunking dog." # Japanese → English - "Haiku "spelunking" is good It strengthens the heart and soul" refrigerator" FRIENDLY FIRE | Episode 3 # Cebuano → English - "Santa Claus, also known as Saints of Nicholas, Saint Nick, Kris Kringle, Father of Christmas, or simply Santa, is a legendary man in Western Christian culture who said to bring gifts to homes well-behaved children on Christmas Eve (24 December) and early morning Christmas Day (25 December)." # Danish → English - "When Santa became tired of giving away presents, he went down to where neither of the children could torment him anymore. He went down to the caves in Spelunkers. Now he is staying there as a shopkeeper to keep an eye on any terrorists who might think to steal from him his precious merchandise." TEAMWORK BREAKS DOWN | Episode 4 # Norwegian → English - "(noun) cooperation or concerted effort on a part of a group of people acting together as a team or for a common cause." 2. Kurdish → English - "This may or may result in the final episode of Spelunky in the future near the future. This may not be a lie. Who knows? Is it possible to lie in description? This may be either or not." Super Mario Bros. U BOOSTER BOY | Episode 1 # Russian → English - "Origin. Chocolate chips are an essential ingredient in chocolate chip cookies that were invented in 1937 when Ruth Graves Wakefield of the Toll House Inn in Whitman, Massachusetts added chopped pieces of semisweet chocolate Nestle to a recipe" # Swedish → English - "The Mario Series is the best selling game series throughout the ages. Over 210 million units of the total Mario series of games have been sold. The concession has spread in several media, including TV shows, movies, series and licensed merchandise. Since 1995, Mario has been presented by Charles Martinet." OBESE BABY YOSHI | Episode 2 # Turkish → English - "When that golden baby yoshi is shot by a fireball, you can see tears flying up to his death. Poor thing." # Lithuanian → English - "Where'd you get your clothes from ... in the toilet shop? "Do not forget to check out some merch store!" MARIO'S LUCKY LEG | Episode 3 # Norwegian → English - "The perfect thown controller for the Aron nuts was quite impressive. It's like all the other checkers James broke has directed up to this. Or maybe it was Mario's lucky leg." # Dutch → English - "Toad Harbor is a beautiful town on the beach. It can be seen in Mario Kart 8. Many years ago little baby Yoshis lived there, but went extinct because of mass murder sprees." BOOSTER KONG | Episode 4 # Latvian → English - "Sorry for audio, everyone. Hopefully, when we get out of this barn and set up a new production site, we will have excellent quality audio every time. Thank you for packing with us during this crazy transition." # Icelandic → English - "What is a booster god? A booster god is someone who never responds to their booster powers, always putting the right booster in the perfect time. Is a Guerilla Booster to Booster God? I do not think so. But he's definitely a booster king." DESTINTATION HAUNTED SHIPWRECK | Episode 5 # French → English - "Sorry for the audio, again. This is the last episode with the microphone blown. I just wanted to let you know that the torture is almost over." # Norwegian → English - "The island of handicapped crabs is home to the largest sanctuary for disabled crabs. Many crabs were born without a second claw, so they retreat there. They love to throw stones and swimming." 1-2-Switch WII SPORTS 2 | Episode 1 # Romanian → English - "With an area of 12 million square kilometers (5 million square miles), the Arctic Ocean is the smallest ocean - more than five times smaller than the Indian and Atlantic oceans." # German → English - "It is a common misconception that is overwhelming in winter. While bears tend to slow down in winter, they are not true hibernators. Black bears, grizzly bears and brown bears go into a deep sleep during the winter months, known as Torpor. Hibernation is when animals "sleep" through the winter." YOGA BOXING | Episode 2 # Czech → English - "While Joanne Woodward is often chosen to be the first to gain a star on the pavement of glory, he did not actually become the "first" recipient; the original stars were installed as a continuous project, with no individual ceremonies." # German → English - "While most people know that nicotine can be found in tobacco, low levels of the compound can be found in the peppers, tomatoes, and other members of the Solanaceae flowering plant family. Researchers wanted to see if even low levels of edible nicotine could reduce the risk." HOW TO MILK A COW | Episode 3 # French → English - "Since the beginning of the 20th century, this specific type of muscle pain, called "delayed muscle pain" (DOMS), has been thought to be causing lactic acid build-up in the muscles during intense workouts where oxygen supply from your body is exhausted." # Korean → English - "The origin of the nickname Big Ben is the topic of discussion. The nickname was first applied to Great Bell. It may be named after the appointment of a great servant, or Sir Benjamin Hall, who oversees the British heavyweight champion Benjamin after the big day of boxing." FASTEST GUN IN THE WEST | Episode 4 # Porteguese → English - "The Speedwell turned out to be a leaking ship, and so was unable to make the famous trip with the Mayflower. Christopher Jones was the captain of the Mayflower when he took the Pilgrims to New England in 1620." # Croatian → English - "But the conventional wisdom that a dog once a year amounts to seven human years is a simplified view of how old your dog is in human years. Although the dog age averages this way, there are plenty of variations. For example, dogs mature faster than children in the first few years." SnipperClips EVIL ASIAN EYES | Episode 1 # Lithuanian → English - "The game is so incredible Mac N cheese is also sent to Earth, where he develops his alter ego, a clip and raised the Midwestern family. More than once, the game is released during his adolescence, and the clip gets a job at Daily Planet, where he is a news reporter This is where he falls into love with Lois Lane, who has already fallen in love with the incredible Mac N cheese. But the story of love is quickly sidetracked when the disgusting final Hindu (Gen Hackman) launches a devilish plan to conquer the world and kill incredible Mac N cheese." # Italian → English - "This is a great game. The incredible Mac N II cheese is better. The incredible Mac N III cheese is better. The incredible Mac N cheese IV the search for pasta is better. Mac N returns cheese is better. The cheese man is better. Batman vs The incredible Mac N Cheeses- at the dawn of justice lasagne is even better. But still this is a great game. Play all the amazing Mac N. Cheese games. They have all the great games." HOOP DREAMS | Episode 2 # Portuguese → English - "Hoop Dreams follows the lives of two Chicago downtown boys who strive to become college basketball players on the road to go pro." # Poland → English - "If you die in the game, die in real life." FISH SPLASH | Episode 3 # French → English - "A young man is reunited with a mermaid who saved him from drowning like a boy and falls in love not knowing who / what he is." # Polish → English - "Snip and Clip have no hands, so everything must be done with the shape of their bodies. Some levels only require that they cut to the right shape to precisely fill the contour, but others need more action: pressing the buttons, rotating the teeth, maneuvering objects (ball, pencil, fly) from A to B." THE ENEMY | Episode 4 # German → English - "Attention to the enemy! Why does this diamond princess have so many enemies? Who controls the enemies? Why do you have your diamonds? Are they even their diamonds? Watch out for the enemy!" # Swedish → English - "I'll be what you want me to be." GEAR BOY | Episode 5 # French → English - "Wrench - a tool used to grab and turn nuts, bolts, pipes, etc." # Turkish → English - "I like being a little girl." SLUDGE BUCKET BOIS | Episode 6 # Turkish → English - "Sludge - thick, soft, wet sludge or a similar viscous mixture of liquid and solid components, especially an industrial or refining process product. And goo I like being a little girl."'' # '''Hawaiian → English' - "Bobcat Goldthwait is a comedian, filmmaker, musician and musician artist, known for his acerbic blaze comedy, giving him the opportunity to play a guitar with a gruff and a loud voice." BEDTIME FOR BLOBBYBOY | Episode 7'' # '''Turkish → English - "A Perfect Apartment. In order to push these arms evenly, you have to shred a character, which means to make some grooves. Make sure your victim goes down to the floor level. Cut the major part of the upper half, then a small part of the lower left corner, as shown in the first screen image above." # Maltese → English - "Honestly, I can not believe it took so long to complete this puzzle" DROOP SCOOPS | Episode 8 # French → English - "Isosceles - (of a triangle) having two sides of the same length" # Polish → English - "This game almost ends. But will Alex and James actually win?" THE LAST PUZZLE | Episode 9 # Swedish → English - "It's time to go. Hope this video will help you beat Snipperclips. Just follow our easy guide to problem solving and victory." CRITTER SPACE TRAVEL | Episode 10 # Russian → English - "The European Council for Space Research directs two astronauts to explore a planet similar to Earth, but located on the opposite side of the Sun" INNER THINKING | Episode 11 # Danish → English - "Asked by his favorite best friend to waste details of his boring weekend, Olive, a clever teen, decides to spice things by telling a little lie to lose her virginity. When high school travels over the conversation and spread throughout the campus, Olive is suddenly notorious, but for the wrong reasons." HABITAT FOR INSANITY | Episode 12 # Turkish → English - "Humanity Habitat, often referred to as Habitat for Humanity or simply Habitat, is an international, non-governmental organization established in 1976 and a non-profit organization." God Hates Charades HOLLYWOOD ACTING AUDITION | Episode 1 # Serbian → English - "Starry Night is an oil painting on the canvas painting of the Dutch after the impressionist painter Vincent van Gogh. Painted in June, 1889, she shows the view (with a notable addition to the idealized village) from the window of the eastern face with her asylum room in Saint-Remy-de-Provence, just before sunrise." DRINKING OPRAH'S BREAST MILK | Episode 2 # Japanese → English - "HélènedePourtalès became the first Olympic girls' champion as a member of the winning team with a 1-2 ton sailing event. Charlotte Cooper was the first woman who won the first Olympic event after winning the girls singles tennis competition." Skate 3 RAGDOLL TOURNAMENT | Episode 1 # Spanish → English - "Let me push that skateboard in your asshole. You think you could be Tony Hawk, by no means Joseph. Tony and I are on our way back to the N64 Heck yes. Give me some of those gnarly bro tricks." # → English - "Hey, let's go! Hey ho, let's go! Hey, let's go! Hey ho, let's go! They form straight ahead They go through a tight wind The children lose their thoughts The blitzkrieg bop They stack in the backseat They generate steam heat Pulsating to the back The blitzkrieg Bop" LOUGING TO OUR DEATHS | Episode 2 # Slovak → English - "I can not wait to stop the skateboard and go louging. It's so quick and fun and it makes me masterbate as I climb the hills with joy. Just make sure you do not want to fall because all the skin on the cret will fall off." # Turkish → English - "Tony Hawk is my best friend. In fact we were growing up together and using ostrich skateboard over ours. I did hurt her very badly, but the skateboard was much more fun and worth it. An ostrich skeleton, I think you can say that we're after our skateboard park." Crawl BATH BOMB WARFARE | Episode 1 # Maori → English - "these wounds they will not save" DOUBLETEAMED BY DARKNESS | Episode 2 # Turkish → English - "The offensive order "is a real and violent thing, and in a lot of it, there are certainly the top birds, the lowest and the lowest among everyone." # Polish → English - "In chickens, if you have many bars on which birds can hide, the dominant birds are at the top, in the first place where everyone wants to be, because if the predator gets on, he will go to the lowest level." NBA Playgrounds AIRBALLS & THREE POINTERS | Episode 1 # Maori → English - "Spoon cookies on one single milk. Make cooked biscuits in milk because it feels so sweet and tasteful tastes. chocolate chocolate cooked chocolate cooked in whole milk. I love just right now." DOUBLE TROUBLE | Episode 2 # Spanish → English - "How are you today? What would you do if you hit the ball in the ass? Also remember the time I put my basketball trophy in my ear every time I farted out a little more? Good times." ARMS ELASTIC PUNCH OUT | Episode 1 # Irish → English - "I'm going to slap you against you if you keep talking crap. Just try and keep joking around. I'll take you so hard that your cock will enter inside your body as well as your ball sack. Also if you slip me back I'll be so happy and of course, draw on your fingers." INTEROFFICE FIGHT | Episode 2 # Indonesian → English - "I once fought with a chicken. It started shouting at me and made herself clumped like a wild animal all over my face. It made me so aroused so I started to kiss the chicken. It ended up biting my face but it was all worth it. God bless the chicken." Farming Simulator WE WON'T SURVIVE THE WINTER | Episode 1 # Japanese → English - "Who do you think is the best farmer? Who do you think is the worst so far?" # Swedish → English - "The farmers know for sure how to harvest a field and earn money on it. What happens when the field runs out of wheat? And adhd kicks in and nobody can get it together? It's for next time." FILTHY FARMER TALK | Episode 2 # Hungarian → English - "Extra dose of Mishka in this. It's roughly the cutest." # Japanese → English - "This new multiplayer setting is very innovative and fun" WE'RE BROKE | Episode 3 # Hungarian → English - "Sales of water can be the simplest and fastest way in the 2017 Farm Simulator. But it's possible? Let's find out." # Japanese → English - "This entire series of agricultural simulators took place in the game in a day. In other words, Joe took two breaks, a holiday and tried to escape everything in just one day. Trevor turned over several cars, and James tried to sell the stolen water. If he did not fall or hurt his feet, Aleks may have been the only farmer." Golf With Your Friends HOT AND JUICY TIPS | Episode 1 # Spanish → English - "The Internet in the new office is bad. We've tried updating, but it still seems to cause delays during some gameplays. I'm sorry about that. We hope to fix it. # Norwegian → English - "Golf is usually quite boring, but when there is candy and cakes, golf is actually fun!" GOLFING WITH A HOCKEY PUCK | Episode 2 # Hungarian → English - "Mini golf with hockey discs. Who would have thought? Is golf less dull? You decide." DUNK IT LIKE A BASKETBALL | Episode 3 # Latvian → English - "It was one hell of a journey. The haunted mansion map is quite spooky. We love the spooky here in the cow chop." # Vietnamese → English - "Dunking a golf ball is a lot harder than it looks! It's so much fun too." Dream Daddy DATING FATHER | Episode 1 # Lithuanian → English - "Former Dad once. I had a pet and called it a shit. You might wonder why I call it an ostrich, but it was mostly because I actually had a great deal of grip with gigantic birds. I like to be the dad of this plant." BAR FLIRTATION | Episode 2 # Maltese → English - "Who is your daddy?" Bigfoot BIGFOOT GONE WILD | Episode 1 # Hungarian → English - "Have you ever seen the bigger one gone and ran to your naked skin? Very sexy, oh my God!" BIGFOOT ATTACK CAUGHT ON TAPE | Episode 2 # Malay → English - "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! This is a big foot! RUN! RUN! RUN!" The Escapists 2 YOUTUBE PRISON | Episode 1 # Spanish → English - "Aleks is sentenced to two consecutive years of imprisonment for the murders of his wife and his lover and is sentenced to a harsh prison. However, only Aleks knows that he did not commit the crimes. While there, he forms a friendship with James, experiences the brutality of life in prison, adapts, helps the warden, etc., all in 19 years." SENTENCED FOR LIFE | Episode 2 # Croatian → English - "Alex walked a mile with different weaknesses. He has never met someone like Džejms, a big black man convicted of brutally killing a couple of young sisters. Džejms had the magnitude and power to kill anyone, but not the behavior. Above his simple, naive nature and deadly fear of darkness, Džejms seemed to possess a huge, supernatural gift. Aleks began to deal with the question of whether Džejms was really guilty of murdering two girls." HACKING OUT OF PRISON | Episode 3 # Turkish → English - "Animals, animals. The trap was lowered to the cage, the trap was lowered. The cage is full. Stay awake. Count the mistakes in the dark. The light is off, but it is burning now. Searching for the ground for a brutal song. The sun came out, the day was new. And everyone is waiting for you, waiting for you. And you have time And you have time" Sonic Mania NEGLECTED TRAILS CO-OP | Episode 1 # Welsh → English - "Who's your favorite Sonic character? And what's your favorite Sonic game. Let us know in the comments below." RETRO PORTAL REMIX | Episode 2 # Icelandic → English - "There was once a son who had the best friend called a tail that came to his aid whenever he needed help. They become impeccable, but the tail was just too slow and eventually fell behind. He always returned to be the meat shield, and it is this section at a glance." Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle TACTICAL MANEUVERS | Episode 1 # Norwegian → English - "Despite being human, Mario becomes in love with the rabbit form of peach. If you've ever heard the phrase, "they fucked like rabbits," well, it does not even compare what these two did." TERRIFYING GIANT BUNNIES | Episode 2 # Spanish → English - "Mario and Luigi again. Brother to the end. Even though they struggle a lot, and they are not very nice to each other sometimes, they still love each other, because they are family." CLEARLY OUTNUMBERED | Episode 3 # Spanish → English - "Mario and Luigi have done it again. They are the heroes of each story each time in each story. Maybe you think that the main character saved the day, but it's really Mario and Luigi jumping through parallel universes to save the day each time." Rock of Ages II ROLLING BOULDER DERBY | Episode 1 # Sandanese → English - ''"One time I had a dream where there's a quake, and I fell in the street and there are rocks raining on my head from the sky. Thus it is kinda the same thing as the game was, I thought."'' BOULDER CRASH COURSE | Episode 2 # Slovenian → English - "One time in 1908 I went boulder. But I got too high and I was too high. It happened early in 1900. Very secretly, unusually acquired. Super legit, but sadly rare ... wait. What did I say? Oh ,! Скала!" Stick Fight The Game BRUTAL STICK FIGURE FIGHT | Episode 1 # French → English - "I wonder what would you do if I slapped you in the face with a stick?" STICK FIGHTERS VS SNAKES | Episode 2 # Hungarian → English - "I like sticks I love snakes I love everything from this game! Let's fight some other botany fighters." Fortnite STAIRWAY TO ANGER MANAGEMENT | Episode 1 # Spanish → English - "Gandalf had predicted what the destruction of the Ring would mean to Sauron: "If it is destroyed, then it will fall, and its fall will be so low that no one can foresee its emergence again, because it will lose the best part of the force that was native to it. Its beginning, and everything that was done or started with that power will collapse, and will be mutilated forever, becoming a mere spirit of malice that gnaws in the shadows, but can not grow back or take shape. will eliminate a great evil of this world."" BABYSITTING DUTIES | Episode 2 # French → English - "I'm proud to say that it was totally my idea, even though the four of us worked together. "We" is Mary Anne Spier, Claudia Kishi, Stacey McGill, and me - Kristy Thomas. But it was at the beginning of the seventh year, after the summer when my friendship with Claudia nearly collapsed, Mary Anne began to discover who she was, Claudia knew her first love, and an unhappy girl left New York and moved to our city. It was a beautiful summer." WALKING DEAD | Episode 3 # Georgian→ English - "They have chosen the name "Arbi", which is based on R. B. The Raffel brothers opened the first new restaurant in Boardman, Ohio, just outside the Youngstown, July 23, 1964. They initially served only fried beef sandwiches, potato chips and soft drinks." TERRIBLE TEAMMATES | Episode 4 # Norwegian→ English - "Male goats, called bucks or billys, usually have comfy. Women are called make or nannys, and immature goats are called children. Wild goats include ibex and markhor." BLOWING UP HOUSES | Episode 5 # Italian → English - "The Italian sailor and explorer John Cabot was born Giovanni Caboto around 1450. In 1497, Cabot traveled by sea to Canada, where he claimed the land for England, exchanging the land of North America for Asia." WORLD'S BEST SNIPER | Episode 6 # Lithuanian → English - "The Lego band began to work on Ole Kirk Christiansen (born April 7, 1891), a carpenter from Billund, Denmark, who began to produce wooden toys in 1932. 1934 His company is named "Lego", a deity of the Danish phrase legs, which means "play well"." SHOOTING TEAMMATES | Episode 7 # Indonesian → English - "But even if the FDA decides to pull aspirin off the shelf, you do not have to go to the store to get more of this stuff. You may have to go to the forest. Initial incarnation of the compound is made by boiling the bark of a white willow tree." Monster Hunter World KONG ISLAND | Episode 1 # Malayalam → English - "Isidide salt (spelled aododized salt) iodide reduces iodine deficiency in the body and iodine deficiency affects 2 billion people worldwide because of the precaution of intellectual and developmental disorders." DINO EXTERMINATION | Episode 2 # Spanish → English - "I remember Cecil the Lion. Do you? MONSTER MOSHPIT | Episode 3 # Spanish → English - "Did you know that Jupiter is the heaviest planet? It is almost three times heavier than all the other eight planets together. Still, it's not as heavy as the shame I carry with me every day. I often scream only to block my own thoughts. I do not fear death." Super Mario Odyssey DINOSAUR HUNT | Episode 1 # Bulgarian → English - "The question remains whether we will make money at all from this video. Buy our store! Please!" MOON MASTERS | Episode 2 # Norwegian → English - "I met the man in the moon once. He was kind, as he did not like to be bothered. He had a dog, but called Fred, Fred was cool. I think he was like a dauschand or something not for sure. I played fetch him, but I threw the moon rock to far, and when he jumped up, he accidentally slipped into space. We never saw him again. I miss Fred." Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege BIOHAZARD DESTRUCTION | Episode 1 # Finnish → English - "Once you've got a serial killer with your team, make sure what you say. You never know when they might target the gun to you!" CASUAL WARFARE | Episode 2 # Japanese → English - "Are you still reading this? Is there someone there?" SURVIVAL OF THE GAMER | Episode 3 # Catalan → English - "This game requires serious teamwork. When you kill a teammate (not tested), basically, you have fired at the foot with one of those sticky things and it becomes toxic for everyone." SUPER BOMB DEFUSAL | Episode 4 # Arabic → English - "Communicate: 1) Transfer or exchange of information or news 2) Means of communication between people or places, in particular." HOSTAGE NEGOTIATIONS | Episode 5 # Spanish → English - "Even the random internet jerrys think that Trevor has autism." BLACK MIRROR BUT BAD | Episode 6 # Spanish → English '- ''"Asher really wants a pretty scenic piece of the three kids hanging out at the Mexican beach. Maybe Aleks is wearing a tropical shirt. Jakob is holding a piña colada without alcohol with a straw. Asher is wearing a bikini, obviously. I can't wait to see the post on reddit!" '''Dead by Daylight JIGSAW HIDE AND SEEK | Episode 1 # Spanish → English - "So once I got stuck in the basement by Jigsaw. I had chained my love to a conveyor belt that was heading straight for this giant wood chipper. He told us that the key was in my stomach and that I would have to open my guts to release the love of my life. But fortunately for me I had diahrrea earlier that day, so I just waited like 15 minutes and fell into the trap of our freedom." MUSCLE SHOCK THERAPY | Episode 2 # Bulgarian → English - "During ECT, a person gets a shock-inducing electric shock that can lift depression - although no one knows exactly why he works. Seizures can restore some neurocompetitions or restore nerves that are "short". The procedure may also change the levels of norepinephrine, dopamine and serotonin that play a role in depression." TRIX R 4 CRAZIES | Episode 3 # Bulgarian → English - "During ECT, a person gets a shock-inducing electric shock that can lift depression - although no one knows exactly why he works." # Croatian → English - "A bad bunny went to the ape, elephant, goat, and all his other friends. Bunny felt sad that no one was ready to help. He realized he had to think of getting out of it. Hiding under the bush. He was lying naked. Wild dogs did not find a rabbit. They went to hunt other animals." DON'T FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS | Episode 4 Could not be translated Sponsored Videos WAR IS HELL # French → English - "Dirigibles are a very effective way to get around. Millions of people use these airships for their journeys every day. The US economy is at an all time high and we are at a golden age because of these majestic balloons. I dream of a day when we can take an airship to explore the outerspace." # Spanish → English - "The average IQ in United States is 98. The average IQ in the state of Colorado is 101. The average IQ in Vaca Chop House is 17." SUPER SAIYAN TRAGEDY # Sundanese → English - "Krillin used to be officers of the NYPD. One day his world is turned upside down when his wife and several others were taken hostage by the terrorists during the Christmas party. Krillin are seeing now after they occur." # Slovenian → English - "Time is really a crazy and volatile thing. The risk of irreparable damage to your hand is too great and should never be changed. I'm sure that the reason I fell asleep and missed a job yesterday was someone who misused me with a timetable and caused my alarm to malfunction." STEALTH AND ACTION TACTICS # Croatian → English - "Imagine being a professional sniper and needing to save the world. It was so good to take a number of bad guys and make the world a better place. Thanks to all the cows that saved us from injustice in this world. Thank you." # Malay → English - "I want you to eat peanut butter and delicious jelly sandwich with sniper bullets. Yummy feels so good when you have such delicious sandwiches. Thank you." THE BEST FIGHTS # German → English - "''Tekken has always been one of my favorite games. I remember when we would go to the arcade and fight each other. Brett would always kick our asses because he is the best. So I would always try to get into the arcade before it would show up. Sometimes I would not even invite him so I could be the champion of the night."'' BOOM HEADSHOT # Icelandic → English - "Help me join Warface soldier. I am very interested in joining the team and becoming one of the few and proud who can call themselves Warface." THWART THE ONSLAUGHT | Episode 1 # Russian → English - "JOIN the Cow Chop team when they return on time to defeat the Nazis and save the Russians! Or is it ... to fight the Russian? Or is it Russian VS. Russian? All that we know, our Russian is the best Russian." FREE FIRE BETRAYAL | Episode 2 # German → English - ""som · me · lier noun a wine steward" MAYHEM ON THE NILE | Episode 1 # French → English - "Tourism is one of the most important sectors of the Egyptian economy. More than 12.8 million tourists visited Egypt in 2008, providing revenues of nearly $ 11 billion. The tourism sector employs about 12% of the Egyptian workforce." ANCIENT EGYPTIAN STEALTH TACTICS | Episode 2 # Swedish → English - "It is clearly the best way to sneak an opponent by taking down the option. It's not just a nice tactic, it's great fun." FLAG CAPTURE FURY | Episode 1 # Czech → English - "FunHaus, AH and GameAttack are READING. We will beat them all through our smart and skillful Call of Duty skills." COW CHOP | Episode 2 # Spanish → English - "User interaction through chat rooms is an important component of live streaming. Facebook Live and periscope also include the ability to talk to the station or participate in conversations in the chat. An extreme example of the viewer's interconnection is the social experience that Twitch plays Pokémon, where viewers collaborate to complete the Pokémon games by writing commands that correspond to the controller's inputs." TANK BATTLES # German → English - "In 1916, British forces used a tank in the Battle of the Somme for the first time, helping to end the First World War." Standalone Videos GUN SAFETY # Icelandic → English - "In order to climb a building, one must posses the ability of the perfect spider man. However, if someone was falling out of a high platform, he would find himself dead. We need health insurance." # Armenian → English - "Have you ever found a dangerous octopus? Although the idea sounds seductive, I'm afraid to go to the ocean. The fact that they have so many tentacles, and one, a breast, leaving too much. Also, I am very confident that Australia has an octopus that can kill you one bite. Minet, that's it." FORCEFUL HYDRATION CHALLENGE # Basque → English - "Back in my day these things we called computers. These things are used to play video games. It has changed a lot since I was born. Nowadays people have sucked their nails where hologram transmitters project holo games into your mind." # Dutch → English - "There was a surfer who just drove the biggest waves. One day there was a massive wave of coastlines and he knew he had to drive. He picked up his board and paddled in the water. The wave came and drove it all the way to the top. He went down in history as the most insane surfer ever. Think he was a Leprechaun. What did you do today?" BAD PARENTING # Basque → English - "Lay your baby on the back. Remove any clothing that prevents diaper access. At this age, rompers are popular clothing items; They have easy snaps for diaper access. Remove dirty diaper. For use with disposable diapers, pull up Rigid tabs. Reusable cloth diapers, remove the diaper cover and snaps or Velcro from your baby's belt. Lift your baby slowly, so you can get a diaper scoot beneath her bottom. Use wipes to clean your baby's diaper region. Always wipe in front to prevent infection, especially for girls. If it is red or inflamed around it, it relieves pain in oversized diaper. Wait for your baby's skin before putting on a little dry diaper. Take a cool diaper and place it under your baby. Bring your baby's stomach up front and tiles. Attach a diaper to his waist." NUDE ROLEPLAYING FOR SEX # Swedish → English - "Some say it's almost as difficult as the real life it's in the game to get a share of this video game pussy" # Kurdish → English - "half of the people are tired, half of them were dressed in clothes and clothes. Noone was upset, everybody, with some exception, went away. In this crowd, my crowd had a dance dance bear in the fire, and some people around him, worshiped him, were next to many birds worgen tanks, such as gangsters, bloody animals." GHOSTS GONE WILD # Thai → English - "James and Aleks can not wait to take on the hot load of the extraterrestrial layer of Protopos. Let's face it all of them, apparently. It is very good for your skin and makes you look younger than 10 years old. If you like the way they look when they're 10 years or less, then you pedophile." # Latvian → English - "The hit movie "Ghostbusters" was created by famous actress Bill Murray. He wrote a script when he was only 6 years old and the director was when he was 13 years old. This is truly a testimony to human ingenuity that a man like Bill Murray exists." GHOULS AND GOBLINS # Kurdish → English - "A necklace is a place where sleeping is dead. If you are alert to them, they will be very cranky and only by way of them they have to eat them with applesauce." # Turkish → English - "When they did not even finish 20% of this game they played a game like Dark Spirits. How exactly can we misrepresent and correct them?" SAUSAGE PARTY # Italian → English - "Sausages were nicknamed firecrackers during the Second World War. Their high water content due to the lack of other ingredients meant that they could explode during cooking as water turned to steam." # Portuguese → English - "The word "guy" was first used in the late 1800s as a mockery term for young men who were overly concerned about keeping up with the latest fashions. He later came to represent the town clueless (going to ranches) before it turned into our all-purpose relaxed etiquette for a guy." ILLEGAL TRIVIA # Romanian → English - "I do not even want to type anything for this video this time. And if that makes me an accomplice? I can not survive in jail. I'm too fragile. send-help, please" # Pashto → English - "The age of consent aged to be considered as a person's willingness to engage in legal abilities, and that is, at least one person who has legal permission to participate in sexual activity. The age side of the consent of the consent is that the following is called as a victim, and" HANDYMAN VS. HANDICAP # Croatian → English - "I am a construction worker who builds giant buildings that are shaped like kites and breasts. Today we build the largest building dungeon in existence. It will be so great Everyone's mouth will fall wide open. I like building a giant dick building." # Norwegian → English - "What would you do if I brushed my chest? Would you like it? Do you want to be happy if I did? Please answer me. I just want you to let me know if you like chest tightness. Thank you for letting me know." NINJA TRAINING # Japanese → English - "Cow chops would like to apologize for any racial discrimination sentences and impressions that exist in this video. Which is more. Like most of the video. I'm sorry." # Polish → English - "Frogs can be heard both in the air and underwater. They do not have external ears; ear drum (membrane) membranes are directly visible or can be covered with a layer of skin, they are visible in the form of a circular area just behind the eye." F%#K DA POLICE # Italian → English - "I went to the bakery on the corner and got some Cannolis. The wiseguy at the counter was kind enough to give me an extra free beardada. He knows who is in charge here. I'm Don Herpes and I run these streets. Forget about it." # Irish → English - "The problem is friends with candor. They will betray you if you let them and then they will let your face say: 'It's nothing personal, but business. Be sure to always look back when you are in this business. Also look at your donkey or someone could stick it up." JOUST ME OFF # Russian → English - "In some parts of the world, the penis is considered a delicacy. Long penises, short penises, thick penises, even lean penises! If I had a chance, I would definitely eat a dick" # Italian → English - "It's December! Do you know what is in December right? Christmas! This means that you should buy 5 pairs of our Christmas sweaters and 20 Cow Chop accessories for all your friends and family. If we do not sell enough goods, we'll have to kill Aron and Joe. Good luck!" ROBOTS VS TRIBESMEN # German → English - "There is a horizon to celebrate in many countries. But in Denmark, the horizon only brings bad things. In Denmark, the horizon generally means that the coffee beans are too dehydrated to feed their families and soon become angry animals. It's a big danger to go near an angry coffee bean. Many have lost their lives over it" # Norwegian → English - "What kind of name is "Aloy" anyways? If I were him, I would have called that child something cool and creative. Something like "soy sauce" or "banana bread". People have no imagination these days." A LINK BETWEEN JOYCONS # Spanish → English - "Hi, it's me, Trevor. I'm here to tell you that I'm packing things for Los Angeles, I'm not leaving yet, but it's coming. I'm ready to smell the ocean air and skateboard all the roads. I'm going to whiten my hair like the skaters and then I'll join their cult. I'm going to have fun riding or dying haha haha" YELLING MANIACS # Indonesian → English - "It may take a while but once you feel your colon enlarges, you can suck air and then release this fart as hard as you can. You can also sit and breathe the air through your butt to fart." SPRING TRAINING W/ FUNHAUS # Norwegian → English - "Funhaus webcam looks a bit strange to someone else? No? May be? It's just a bit messed up since the internet is pretty awful." # Swedish → English - "Is our address in this video? Wait is it? Please do not send the SWAT team. Please. Please." CO-OP DARK SOULS IN SPACE # Lithuanian → English - "Imagine a world in which I could sit on your face and that would be fine. Greeting with another person who is your friend, you just get to them and sit on their face. I know it's scary, but you'll be welcome and let them know that you care. I can not wait until I live in this world." IF HE DIES HE DIES # Lithuanian → English - "What would you do if you were the champion of all of them. No one can overcome and defeat what I have created. I created the biggest pile of shit you've ever seen." BAD MEME GAME # Indonesian → English - "How well do you know your meme? There is one where the cow plunges a giant udder into a hole in the ground just to practice watering the milk juice everywhere while fertilizing the soil. How beautiful is the meme?" GUARDIAN DOWN # Danish → English - "The brutes have the brute force and the pound for pound stronger than the elites. However, the elites would win given that it's smarter than brutes and also by using Covanent weapons better. Keep in mind that Eiltes hit the brothers when they were out over 3-1 over Installation 00. This, however, considers that the brothers do not start fighting disturb themselves, which would make this "match" end much faster." GETTING INKED IRL # Mongolian → English - "My father!" HOW WELL DO WE KNOW EACH OTHER? # Hebrew → English - "Welcome to a respected party quiz where you up to five friends and family to find out what you really think about it. With your TV, PS4 and tablet or smart phone in hand, answer more than 1,000 funny questions, take part in bold painterly challenges, pin myself up to the challenges of photography and more. The better you know the fellow players, the more points you'll pick up." BAD LAWBREAKERS GAMEPLAY # Filipino → English - "Frozen Solid, Over and Over Wood Frogs Can Live. Every fall, the safest animals go south, fleeing winter outbreaks so they can get rid of death or destroy it by now." BRUTAL CS:GO FACEOFF # German → English - "I'll kick your butt in video games! Do not you think for a second that I will not kick your ass in CS: GO! Your ass is a grass cap!" TRUCKING THROUGH LOS ANGELES # German → English - "Imagine if you were a trucker. What would you say to the other truckers on the open road late at night?" WORST HAND SIMULATOR EVER! # German → English - "I want to know exactly what you can do with these hands? Are you magic? Can they let you fly? Can you cut your food with them? What are your hands capable of?" TRUE DETECTIVES # Romanian → English - "Is Trevor OK? I think he might have a stroke." STUCK IN THE PIT # French → English - "I want to write something funny, but unfortunately, I'm not funny. I hope you enjoyed this gameplay. It took several hours to edit. The time that is now gone forever." WORLD'S WORST DJ BATTLE # Swedish → English - "If you're ever lost at sea, but on the 5th day you'll see something shining across the horizon, and you think ... oh .. can it be? is that country ?? a shining oasis over the horizon? or is it just a mirage ??? neither is it. It's James in a shiny suit." Category:Series